<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since we first met by neverendingstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656057">Since we first met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingstories/pseuds/neverendingstories'>neverendingstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingstories/pseuds/neverendingstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't do that."</p><p>"Do what?", Jake answered, inhaling deeply.</p><p>"Pushing me away like that. Don't do that now. Not when I need to know what you want the most.", I whispered, now only a few feet apart from him. </p><p>"What do you expect? I'm frustrated."</p><p>"I'm frustrated because I don't know what to do. I'm frustrated because I don't know how all of this happened. I'm frustrated because I don't know anything at all at this point."</p><p>"I'm frustrated because all of that seems so wrong while it all feels so right!", he said, voice getting louder.</p><p>"But mostly am I frustrated because I am so deeply in love with you that it drives me mad. You drive me mad. With all the things you do making me adore you more and more every single day."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first english story as it isn’t my first language! Don’t be afraid to correct my mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em>T O M</em></p><p> </p><p>It was a warm summer evening in Mexico, the air in the car - that was just another one of the classic black cars - smelled like a mixture of mint and sweat. We had just arrived at the airport and were on our way to our hotel. I was on the Far From Home press tour with one of my closest friends and I was enjoying every part of it.</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere in the car was relaxed. Absolute silence filled the small room of the car the four of us were sitting in. All you could hear was the quiet noises of the engine, the snores escaping Jacob every now and then and the music Zendaya listened to that you could hear through her headphones.</p><p> </p><p>Including the fact that we just flew a few hours and were absolutely exhausted because of the jet lag and all the traveling we had to do for the interviews, I didn't mind that no one was talking at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>So because I had to sit in this car for a little longer, I looked through the tinted window on my side and just watched all the cars passing by. That was basically everything I was doing these days. Answer questions in interviews, hop onto a new plane, sit in the next car and then everything just repeats itself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You counting the cars, Spidey?", Jake suddenly spoke up, nudging me in the ribs. I was so concentrated that my head snapped so fast in his direction, I might got a whiplash. I balled my hand into a fist like I do everytime someone scares me.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I activate your Spidey-Senses or what?", he said through a giggle. I smiled up at him. He just giggled!</p><p> </p><p>Ladies and Gentlemen: Jake Gyllenhaal, my new co-star for the new Spider-Man movie and one of my closest friends by now. A person you could not help but adore for the chaotic but still intellectual energy radiating off him. A person who was willing to help and be there for you. A person who was always there to make you laugh even though you felt like crying.</p><p> </p><p>But mostly, the most attractive man I've ever met. We got along really well from the beginning and I was glad to hear it when interwiever or fans say we have great chemistry.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, when we had a tough day or our moods were down, we just read the comments under said videos or fanfics out loud. We always had a great laugh about it.</p><p> </p><p>It all began when the Far From Home tour started that something changed in the way I thought about my co-star. He suddenly became atrractive to me, I started to laugh about every single one of his bad jokes and I enjoyed his company more than I probably should have.</p><p> </p><p>There were times when I just looked at him for a few seconds and suddenly all my thoughts did not stop spinning around Jake Gyllenhaal and his way of being a beautiful human being.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, no. You just scared me, is all.", I answered, still smiling but my voice clearly filled with tiredness. He smiled back and nodded, his eyes still holding contact with mine, noticing I was lost in my thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>I felt like this moment turned really intimate. A bit too intimate considering we were co-stars and nothing more. The loving look he gave me would've made me weak in the knees if I would've been standing in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Nervousness took over me and I started to fidget with my hands on my lap but I couldn't stop looking at the gorgeous man in front of me. Why was he doing this to me?</p><p> </p><p>Out of a sudden something pulled me forward and it took me a few seconds to realise the car came to a halt and even though I hated the driver for braking like that, I couldn't help but feel relieved.</p><p> </p><p>Just as I was about to get out of the car, Jake stopped in front of me and I bumped into his back. He laughed and looked over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Hop on.", he said, bending down enough for me to hop on his back. I didn't even think twice about it as my feet hurt like I just walked hundreds of kilometers.</p><p> </p><p>After we walked through the big double door of the building and passed a lot of paparazzis, he set me down in front of the desk of the receptionist so we could finally get our keys.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"No. No, there has to be a mistake.", Jacob tried to argue, Zendaya standing right by his side like a bodyguard. Sure, like Jacob would need a bodyguard.</p><p> </p><p>"We booked four rooms with one bed each.", Zendaya added, slowly getting frustrated with the black haired woman in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Ma'am. The computer says something else and we're booked out anyway.",the receptionist answered. By the look on her face, she seemed to be intimidated by Zendayas death glare.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob then turned around, looking at me and shrugged. He mouthed an inaudible "What now, bro?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him in confusion, what does he expect me to say?</p><p> </p><p>Sure, Jacob. I would love to sleep in the same bed as Jake Gyllenhaal. I mean did you see him?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, no. Let's not do that. So I simply shrugged back, raising my left eyebrow to tell him: "You decide. Don't drag me into this."</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed as loud as he could and turned around again.</p><p>"Are there any other options?", he asked, trying to sound polite but you could hear the annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry, Sir. But there aren't any other options than to take the two one-bed rooms."</p><p> </p><p>I sighed. Would it really be such a problem? I could just share a room with Zendaya or Jacob and-</p><p> </p><p>"We'll take them."</p><p>Way to interrupt my thoughts, Jake.</p><p> </p><p>I was just about to interrupt when the woman behind the desk spoke up again.</p><p>"Great! Here are your keys. Enjoy your stay!", was all she said before leaving through a door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Just great.</p><p> </p><p>Now all I could do is hoping that I would not get into a room with Jake or if so, that everything goes fine and I would not be totally awkward around him.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a problem sharing a room with him. But a bed? Maybe, just maybe I got a bit excited and happy about it. But I was still afraid I will annoy him and he's getting sick of me.</p><p> </p><p>What was wrong with me? I was never like this. Jake Gyllenhaal was just a crush I had, so why was I freaking out like that? No reason to act like a little child and get totally weird now.</p><p> </p><p>My feet dragged me into the direction of the lift all by themselves as I kept thinking about the situation. Stop panicking, Holland.</p><p> </p><p>"Tom, with whom do you wanna share a room?", Jake asked, smiling cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him, trying to hold my shit together and answered with a simple shrug of my shoulders. What was I supposed to say?</p><p> </p><p>If I told him I want to share a room with him - because I kinda wanted to - he could suspect something. But if I said something else, he might get hurt, with that cheeky and excited smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"He's obviously sharing the room with his husband. I'll go with Jacob.", Zendaya said and winked, causing me to blush slightly but not enough for anyone to see.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, let's go.", Jacob yelled excited.</p><p> </p><p>I just hoped that this will go right and nothing bad will happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. - 2 -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jake notices that something’s off and tries to get Tom to say the truth. He does, but he doesn’t say it out loud.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first english story as it isn’t my first language! Don’t be afraid to point out any mistakes, please!(:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>T O M</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Which rooms do we have?", Jake asked.</p><p> </p><p>We were now standing in the lift with a few other people that stared at us. They definitely recognized us and it was a bit weird.</p><p> </p><p>"304 and 307.", Jacob answered, staring back at the three in front of us. It was a stare contest now and Jacob really wanted to win.</p><p> </p><p>"So we're on the same floor. Okay. Nice.", I said, trying to sound completely unbothered but failed. I sounded more like I was trying to convince myself. I shouldn't have said something in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>I could see from the corner of my eye that Jake gave me a look but I didn't know what it meant, so I just shook it off and tried to remain silent as long as the conversation was about our rooms.</p><p> </p><p>It was already weird enough, there was no reason for me to make it worse.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup.", Jacob said, popping the 'p' but he still stared at the two. It wasn't even funny anymore and Jacob looked like an absolute creep.</p><p> </p><p>"Mate.", I said. "Can you not?", I continued whispering. He was such a child sometimes. And this coming from me meant something.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, I'm winning."</p><p> </p><p>This caused Zendaya to cackle silently, while I just looked at him and shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>The lift finally stopped on the third floor and we all separated to go into our rooms shortly after. Jake pushed the keycard in the door and opened it, walking in while dragging his suitcase behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet the two will tell all their friends about what just happened in that elevator.", Jake laughed, causing me to laugh too. He was absolutely right, but I was more convinced it's going to be one of the stories we'll tell in our interviews.</p><p> </p><p>I followed him in and closed the door behind me. As I turned around and stood in the middle of the room, Jake jumped face forward on the bed and lay still like he already fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>A quiet giggle left my mouth when I saw him lying there, his face pressed into the pillow, his feet hanging in the air over the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>So I decided to unpack my suitcase and take a shower afterwards. I was really tired and just wanted to sleep, but I had a really long flight and I was sweaty due to the high degrees in Mexico.</p><p> </p><p>I entered the bathroom, locked the door to avoid any embarrassing incidents and took off my clothes. I climbed into the shower and as soon as the water started running down my spine I felt a lot more relaxed and at ease. I stood there for a few minutes, doing nothing but letting the cold water cool me down until I finally decided to clean myself.</p><p> </p><p>After I rubbed in the shampoo and let it all rinse off, I climbed out of the shower and took the towel that I placed near the sink earlier and put it loosely around my waist. I brushed my teeth and after all of this was done my hair was nothing but damp so I just left it to that.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't think of taking my clothes with me because Jake was half asleep anyway. I turned the lights in the bathroom off and left, only in the towel, to put on some clothes.</p><p> </p><p>I thought a lot about what I should wear for sleeping. After all, I would lie in the same bed as Jake and I couldn't just sleep naked, even though I was tempted to do so. I felt like the heat was still there and it didn't cool down the slightest outside.</p><p> </p><p>My final decision was to simply wear my boxers and a shirt. I opened the balcony door to get some fresh air when Jake began to talk.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything alright?", he asked, his head now turned in my direction but his eyes still closed.</p><p> </p><p>If he won't open his eyes, he wouldn't be able to tell if I'm lying. Or so I thought.  "Why are you asking?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you not answering?"</p><p> </p><p>I sighed. 1:0 for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is alright, Jakey-Jake."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't try to distract me with that horrible nickname, kiddo.", he answered, strongly emphasizing the 'kiddo'.</p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes, already forgetting that he had his eyes still closed. "You need to chill, old man.", I mocked him back.</p><p> </p><p>"You really had to, huh?" A silent chuckle was audible, echoing through the rather empty room. All there was, was the bed Jake was lying in, a table with two chairs, a TV, a closet, the balcony and the little bathroom. It reminded me more of a Motel than a Hotel but as long as I had a place to stay I couldn't complain.</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously, yes.", I whispered back, but the streets outside in the dark weren't as full anymore, being the reason he understood me without any problems.</p><p> </p><p>"Just answer one question, Tom. And I mean a serious answer, no bickering."</p><p> </p><p>He now opened his eyes and looked directly at me. I gulped, suddenly feeling nervous again. I nodded and tried to wipe my sweaty palms on my boxers. Oh, right. I'm still in my underwear.</p><p> </p><p>"Does this...", he said, floating his hands around, showing around the room. "...in any way, make you uncomfortable?", he hesitantly continued asking his question.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you- Oh- Oh, no. It doesn't. Like I said, nothing's wrong." Why can't I just shut my mouth for once and stop rambling? "Everything's alright. It's all good. Great."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, one more time and I would've actually believed it, Tommy." He said and quickly grinned, trying to not let his façade fall down but it was too late. I already saw the flicker of hurt in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>This situation, right in front of me, was what I wanted to avoid. The hurt he felt, the hurt that I was the cause for. The thoughts running through his head that I wasn't able to hear. All the things I didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>"Jake, I-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, Tom. I understand. We could still ask Zendaya or Jacob to change rooms?", he said and I swear it didn't sound like a statement but something he needed confirmation for.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's totally fine. I don't feel uncomfortable, Jake."</p><p> </p><p>And I actually said the truth. I didn't feel uncomfortable with the situation. And that exactly was the reason why I freaked out like that. That I wasn't uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>I was afraid that I would feel too comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hundert percent sure? You really want to stay here now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>I was never so sure of anything in my life, I wanted to add.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to say something else when his phone began to ring loudly, making me realise how quiet we talked the whole time.</p><p> </p><p>I saw how he listened to the other person, glancing over at me a few times before putting his hand over the speaker and whispering: "Do you want to go out with Zendaya and Jacob?"</p><p> </p><p>Honestly? No.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Do you want to? I don't want to go with them alone when they'll be drunk at the end of the night. I can't handle both of them.", I explained, still quiet so they wouldn't hear me on the other side of the phone.</p><p> </p><p>If I want to go if he goes, though? Yes.</p><p> </p><p>He gave me a small nod before he agreed and told them we'll be downstairs soon and got up to get ready.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first english story as it isn’t my first language! Don’t be afraid to point out any mistakes, please!(:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. -3-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>T O M</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After we got dressed we met Jacob and Zendaya in the lobby. It was late so absolute silence filled the room. Only a few business people checked in, probably coming from all their meetings and long days in an office.</p><p>Two men standing behind the desk, desperately waiting for people to check in and ending their boredom for a good minute until everything just repeats itself.</p><p> </p><p>"Where do you wanna go?", I asked. I needed to make sure that Zendaya didn't want to drag me into a gay club again. I got to admit, it was fun and a very interesting experience but still embarrassing for me. I had no idea what I was supposed to do with the gay men trying to dance with me.</p><p> </p><p>"A club not far away. Apparently it's one of the best clubs here."</p><p> </p><p>We walked out of the building, two of our bodyguards right behind us. They were pretty chill and when they were not looking after us, we had a lot of fun with them.</p><p> </p><p>One time I walked away from them because I needed a little bit of space and they just picked me up like I'm their pet cat and brought me back to the car. My spaghetti arms just can't do anything against their muscles. You just shouldn't try to mess with them. Well, that still didn't mean I wasn't messing with them anyway.</p><p> </p><p>The air outside was a lot more bearable than earlier and the light wind every once in a while made you forgot about the high temperatures of Mexico.</p><p> </p><p>Zendaya was wearing a really beautiful silver dress, and I knew in that moment that people are going to stare at that gorgeousness. She looked like the queen she was and she knew exactly what she was doing. Jacob went to the club dressed in black jeans and a striped shirt that left me wondering how he could match black with red and green and it still looked good on him.</p><p> </p><p>Jake was also dressed in a black jeans, but his shirt looked more like some sort of 90's clothing. Still, it was his kind of style and it fit perfectly. Undeniable that he looked more than handsome.</p><p> </p><p>I went for a simple black skinny jeans with a black shirt. The only accessory I had was the silver chain like always.</p><p> </p><p>Clubbing was not an everyday thing for us, which is probably the reason why no one was dressed in suits and all that. Clubbing meant that we could be normal for some time and enjoy the kind of life we sometimes wish we still had.</p><p> </p><p>Not the over dressed clothes we had on the red carpet and all of the other events we went to. After all, we were also just humans who want to live and enjoy life. Our career as actors doesn't define who we are.</p><p> </p><p>A few meters away from the hotel the car was already waiting for us. It was the same black car we sat in earlier. I'm thankful Zendaya didn't get a full ass limousine service for us, there's no reason to give everyone standing outside the club a show.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone gave the driver a quick "Hey Steve" while getting in the car. Sitting inside, Jacob starts a conversation with the driver. "Had a great day, Steve?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. It's hot."</p><p> </p><p>"Talkative like always, Steve.", was coming from Jake, who just whispered the words more to himself than anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>A quiet laugh escaped my mouth, something about that sentence and the way he said it was just funny to me. That was the thing about Jake Gyllenhaal: When he says something rather sarcastic in such a serious voice, it just cracks me up.</p><p> </p><p>My laugh caught his attention and he gave me a little smile. I really, really wanted to give him one back, but then I remembered that really awkward conversation we had in the hotel room we now have to share and I just couldn't get myself to do it.</p><p> </p><p>I hoped for the best he didn't notice so we were able to have a great night with our closest friends.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Stopping in front of a night club, we said a quick goodbye to our driver Steve. A lot of people already stood in the line to finally get in.</p><p> </p><p>I was about to get in line like every other normal person would, when the guard and Zendaya nodded to each other. She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the club. Well, not normal then.</p><p> </p><p>The club was bigger than any club I have ever been in. Drunk people danced all over the big room, loud music came out of more than just one speaker and the neon lights were flickering to the beat.</p><p> </p><p>On the left was a bar that was as long as the whole wall with five bartenders behind it who tried their best to get the orders and mix drinks as quick as possible.</p><p> </p><p>After taking the whole atmosphere in I finally started moving towards the bar. A little annoyed at the amount of time I knew I was going to spend there because of all the other people, I noticed the other ones were nowhere near me anymore.</p><p> </p><p>When it was my turn I order way more than one beer and some shots, not knowing if that's what the others want as they just left me standing here on my own like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>I narrowed my eyes, trying to find them without my glasses in the big crowd of dancing people. When I found them I waved my hand for one of them to come over to help me carry the drinks the bartender just set down in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>"What?", Jacob screamed in my ear to make his own voice audible in there.</p><p> </p><p>"Mate, I obviously need some help here.", I sassed as loud as I could.</p><p> </p><p>Jacobs facial expression changed after he understood, forming an "O" with his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>We tried our best to get everything safe to the little table Zendaya and Jake sat at, walking through all the dancing people with zero coordination in their drunk state.</p><p> </p><p>Zendaya beamed at the drinks like we just saved her life and instantly drowned one of the shots.</p><p> </p><p>And in that exact moment, as we all started to drink shot after shot and beer after beer, I knew that it was going to be a fun and interesting night. And the little voice in my head knew that I was going to regret it the next morning if I'd drink too much.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally finished another part after I haven't updated in so long! The night clubbing is not over yet, but I'll put it in 2 parts!:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. - 4 -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>T O M</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe drinking that much in only two hours wasn't a good idea after all, my inner voice told me.</p><p> </p><p>"As if I haven't already noticed.", I mumbled to myself while sitting next to Jake on one of the bar stools.</p><p> </p><p>The loud music rattled in my ears for hours now, making my brain feel weird and fuzzy. I couldn't even remember how many drinks I had or when exactly I made the choice to sit down here. Maybe it was after Zendaya left us sitting there because that hot guy was more interesting than three guys who couldn't make a correct sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was after we lost Jacob somewhere in the crowd. One moment he was there, dancing like a squirrel on crack and in the next he was nowhere in sight.</p><p> </p><p>My clouded mind simply didn't know the reason I sat here on the bar with all the people bumping into me because they order something and can't do that without swaying while walking.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, I felt like it was a great opportunity to giggle my ass off. What the heck was going on with me? Was it normal? This feeling like I just drank shots of happiness and not alcohol?</p><p> </p><p>Jake looked at me, smiling. His eyes were somehow red, but you could definitely see that he was better than me.</p><p> </p><p>"What's so funny?", he asked with one of his eyebrows raised. "Don't start laughing harder now and answer my question!"</p><p> </p><p>He began laughing, too, which only made me laugh even harder than before. We were an absolute mess in that moment, but we couldn't care less. Everything felt great and even though I knew it was just because of the circumstances, I enjoyed the feeling of joy. I enjoyed the feeling of alcohol in my blood.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just-", I tried telling him. Would he think I'm crazy if I told him what I was thinking? I was drunk, so even if I didn't know if he would, I didn't give a shit because I probably wouldn't remember it the next morning. It wasn't such a big deal, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just- Every decision I made in my life lead me to sitting here on this bar stool next to you."</p><p> </p><p>This sounded way deeper than I actually wanted, but it did have something poetic. What am I thinking? Was I always that weird?</p><p> </p><p>He looked at me in awe and confusion, the little smile he's known for being visible on his face. He didn't say a word. And really, he didn't need to, at least not for me.</p><p> </p><p>"Also isn't it just crazy, like, did you ever think about how you, like- I don't know, did you ever think: "I exist"?"  I made quotation marks with my fingers. I was pretty sure that, if he didn't think I'm crazy yet, he probably did after that question.</p><p> </p><p>All I knew: I was talking big big bullshit that made more sense in my head, but sounded utterly ridiculous coming out of my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>I examined his face and waited patiently for an answer. Then and there, five meters behind Jake, I spotted Zendaya sipping on a cocktail and flirting shamelessly with the hot guy from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Look who we have here. Zendaya!" Her eyes snapped up, scanning my drunken smile and laughing at me. I waved at her, acting like the little child Anthony and Seb always make me out to be. The only answer I got was the rolling of her eyes and her perfectly manicured middle finger.</p><p> </p><p>Dragging my attention back to Jake, I saw that he was still smiling at me.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>I smiled back at him and got a little sheepish under the look he gave me. Minutes passed by in which I still didn't get an answer. All I got was cheeks that I could feel heating up from reddening.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop that!", I yelled embarrassed and slapped him against his arm.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not doing anything!"</p><p> </p><p>He put his arms up in defense and acted like he's not making me feel all tingly and embarrassed. I didn't know what to do with him staring at me like that. His look full of something I couldn't make out and the way it made me feel hopeful in a way.</p><p> </p><p>I turned around and raised my hand, signaling the barkeeper I needed something.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I bring you?", he asks out of tired eyes but still staying polite.</p><p> </p><p>I put my elbows on the bar, leaning over so he understands me.</p><p> </p><p>"Like five- No, make it ten tequilas."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and walked away to prepare my drinks.</p><p> </p><p>I tapped nervously on the surface of the bar in front of me. I tried my best not to look to my right where Jake was. My leg started to get bouncy while all I could do was waiting impatiently for the barkeeper to come back.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently it was Jakes turn to laugh now. My head snapped in his direction because I was too curious not to.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by Zendaya joining us again. She steadied herself by holding my and Jakes shoulder, laughing like a maniac.</p><p> </p><p>"You won't believe what just happened."</p><p> </p><p>Still laughing, she points to the guy she kept company a few seconds ago and continued: "After you waved he asked me "Who those guys are" and I explained it to him."</p><p> </p><p>I watched her irritated. What was so funny about that, so she was holding her stomach? How many drinks did she have?</p><p> </p><p>"And?"</p><p> </p><p>"And- And- He said-", she tried holding herself together. Moments passed and her laugh came out as a quiet wheeze when she finally came to the point. "And he said you guys make such a cute couple."</p><p> </p><p>Jake and I looked at each other awkwardly, thanking the barkeeper when he interrupted our looks, and continued looking at each other. I definitely needed a drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, just wanted to come say hi and telling you this cool thing, peace out." She walked away backwards and danced crazily until she arrived at her place next to hot guy.</p><p> </p><p>"That was... interesting.", I said and drowned one of my tequilas without lemon or salt.</p><p>Sorry, but I have enough salt in my life, my drunk self thought and drowned the second shot.</p><p> </p><p>The cold liquid made my throat and stomach feel warm inside. I squeezed my eyes shot for a second, the taste of the tequila being present after I swallowed it.</p><p> </p><p>Jake just laughed it off. Jake was good at laughing things off. He made me feel less awkward in so many situations. I was so thankful for that all the time because, well, I was an awkward, clumsy mess.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Let's go home, I'm absolutely hammered.", Jacob whined after he came out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Mate, where have you been? You were gone for hours!"</p><p> </p><p>"I- I don't know. Can we go home?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Okay. But don't start crying, oh my God."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, I feel like puking right now!"</p><p> </p><p>Jake stood up, walking in Zendayas direction to go and get her to come with us.</p><p> </p><p>After we paid a lot of money, we left the bar to see our driver already waiting for us. Thank God.</p><p> </p><p>We got into the car, this time no "Hey Steve" because no one actually had the energy to talk. It was a quiet car ride and out of the club, not surrounded by people and loud music, I started to feel that I haven't slept in almost twenty-four hours. I was tired and exhausted, the alcohol that made me giggly earlier adding some extra weight on my eyelids now and I tried my best not to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>We arrived faster than I expected and I just wanted to go up there to finally lay my head on a soft and comfortable pillow. The fact that I had to share a bed with Jake was long forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>We entered the way too warm lobby of the hotel and our feet carried us to the lift. A few minutes later we finally made it to our floor and I felt so happy to be there.</p><p> </p><p>Jake grabbed into the pocket of his jeans, pulling our key card out and putting it into the little key card reader.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed the door open and a relieved sigh came out of my mouth when I saw the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally.", Jake spoke my thoughts out loud.</p><p> </p><p>The room was cold, colder than the lobby down there. Well, at least the people working in the hotel had it warm.</p><p> </p><p>I undressed and didn't care where my clothes landed while throwing them on the floor somehwhere. I tried to hurry to get under the sheets that'll keep me warm in the freezing room.</p><p> </p><p>I jumped on the bed, snuggling into the sheets and not even thinking about me just lying here in my boxers. Jake joined me shortly after and made himself comfortable too.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't really know why it was such a big deal to sleep in the same bed earlier. We were facing each other, smiling like idiots because after all, it wasn't such a big deal and the awkward conversation we had when we arrived was unnecessary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter done! Ohhh, can't wait for them to wake up. Tell me what you think. If I made any mistakes, just correct them please. :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first english story as it isn’t my first language! Don’t be afraid to correct my mistakes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>